unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadine Ross
Nadine Ross is a South African mercenary and leader of the PMC Shoreline. She is the secondary antagonist of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Throughout the game, Nadine and Shoreline aid Rafe Adler in his search for the mythical pirate colony of Libertalia. Nadine is voiced and motion captured by Laura Bailey. History Not a lot is known about Nadine. She is a mercenary who took over the PMC Shoreline after the death of its original founder, her father. Nadine and her unit are known to have had a prior run-in with Victor Sullivan, though he was able to gain the upper hand. During chapter 17, Elena reveals that Shoreline entered a few civil wars that ended in defeat, speculating that the PMC hopes the discovery of Libertalia will help restore their reputation. A life full of war and confrontation has led to Nadine becoming a very strong and capable military figure. Nadine is also a very tough fighter and is able to comfortably hold her own in a number of different confrontations, even while battling both Sam and Nathan Drake. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' (2016) Rossi Estate Nadine and her partner Rafe are first seen at the Rossi Estate auction, where they are trying to buy the second St. Dismas cross. The duo are unsuccessful however, with the Drake brothers and Victor Sullivan stealing it instead. Saint Dismas Dormitories They then proceed to follow the only lead they have, and continue digging up the St. Dismas cathedral in Scotland. There, they overhear both Nate and Sam discussing the next clue which lies in Madagascar. Pro Deus quod licentia Due to Shoreline's sheer man power, Nadine and Rafe quickly gain the upper hand in the search. However, they once again lose this advantage as the Drakes track down the correct watch tower. Knowing that they cannot outsmart Nate, Sam, and Sully, Rafe tracks their phones and intercepts their messages, finding the location of both the tower and Libertalia as a result. He then uses Shoreline's forces to unleash a full assault on Sam in the hopes of killing him. Nate rescues him and the two escape, but Rafe proceeds to track them to Libertalia, with Nadine accompanying him along with the remaining Shoreline mercenaries. Libertalia She eventually heads off the brothers, and confronts them both about the treasure and the number of her men that they have killed. A lengthy fight between the three ensues until Rafe arrives and forces Sam to hold Nadine at gun point. Rafe doesn't let this affect him and calls Sam's bluff, with Nate having to stop him from killing Nadine. This leaves a dent in the trust between both Rafe and Nadine, as he would have let her die. A Thief's End The two then use Sam to lead them to the wreck of Henry Avery's ship. Once there, Nadine refuses to board due to an unforeseen number of traps that Avery had set up to frighten off intruders. She instead tries to leave the island with a small amount of the treasure but Rafe forces her to cooperate, having paid off her Shoreline mercenaries to obey him. Once aboard, Rafe and Sam's carelessness causes the traps to be set off, wiping out her last remaining soldiers. A desperate and frustrated Nadine then lectures Nate and Rafe on the cost of finding the treasure, using the long deceased bodies of Thomas Tew and Henry Avery as proof. She then traps the three in the burning hold of the ship and leaves Libertalia by herself. Character Design Personality Nadine is cool-headed and risk-averse, knowing when to quit while she's ahead but also determined to finish a job. When faced with danger, she usually handles it head-on, as evidenced by her confident willingness to fight Nate and Sam on her own. She's amiable enough toward allies, but her patience wears thin quickly when she doesn't get results. A demanding leader, she shows fierce loyalty towards her men and expects the same in return. She seems to care for her men, as she scorns Sam and by extension Nate for killing them, and also doesn't want to risk the few she has left when Rafe wishes to board Avery's death trap of a ship. When Rafe demands that she tell her men to stop using the dynamite so liberally while in Scotland, she deliberately sidesteps the request and instead tells him that they'll inform him before they "do anything drastic." She believes they've made more progress doing things her way than Rafe's, and her unwillingness to concede with his decisions shows how stubborn she can be. Skills She is a highly accomplished and effective martial arts expert who excels in hand to hand combat, easily being able to hold her own against both Nate and Sam at once, both of whom are much bigger than her. Weapons Nadine carries a fictional two tone hybrid of a Heckler & Koch USP and a Glock 17. For all intents and purposes, it is simply a Gen 3 Glock 17 frame fitted with a USP slide and hammer. Appearances ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' * Chapter 6 - Once a Thief... * Chapter 7 - Lights Out * Chapter 9 - For Those Who Prove Worthy * Chapter 11 - Hidden in Plain Sight * Chapter 15 - The Thieves of Libertalia * Chapter 18 - New Devon * Chapter 21 - Brother's Keeper * Chapter 22 - A Thief's End Trivia * Nadine Ross has become a topic of controversy after the reveal that Laura Bailey, a white actress, would be portraying a racially-mixed black character. Neil Druckmann has since defended Laura Bailey's performance, stating that a character's appearance should not be influenced from the actor. He cites Ashley Johnson and Troy Baker as examples of actors who share no resemblance to their respective characters. He also mentioned the game features a white character played by a black actress. * Nadine is the only major antagonist to survive the events of the game she appears in. * Nadine is left handed, or at least has a dominant left eye. Gallery Concept Art/Models Frank-tzeng-u4-nadine-ingame-5.jpg|Art by Frank Tzeng Frank-tzeng-u4-nadine-ingame-4.jpg|Art by Frank Tzeng Frank-tzeng-u4-nadine-ingame-2.jpg|Art by Frank Tzeng Frank-tzeng-u4-nadine-ingame-1.jpg|Art by Frank Tzeng Frank-tzeng-nadine-beauty-1.jpg|Art by Frank Tzeng Richard-lyons-pmc-scotland-nadine-160516.jpg|Art by Richard Lyons Rafe Adler & Nadine Ross (Uncarted 4) concept design.jpg In-Game Nadine Ross in stance .jpeg Byunghwa-jung-ingame-knot-orca-01.jpg Byunghwa-jung-ingame-knot-orca-02.jpg Category:Characters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Antagonists